sonicmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Storm Adventures The Movie
'Sonic Storm Adventures The Movie '''is written by Dracoknight545 and was released on DeviantArt 12-2-11. Plot The story begins with Sonic relaxing in a backyard of Team Sonic Headquarters along with Naruto and Hinata as they have a picnic. When Tails comes out to test his new, and improved Extreme Gear (from the ''Sonic Riders series), he asks Sonic to give it a try. Sonic declines, because he has a great fear of water. Tails' bodyboard, however, encounters a gummi ship driven by Goofy, and almost collides with The hokage Plateu before being rescued by Sonic and Naruto. Afterward, Goofy gives news of the Hokage and King Mickey are being held captive by Dr. Eggman. Sonic, Tails, Naruto and Hinata race to the Hokage's Mansion where they encounter Eggman holding Lady Tsunade, Shizune, King Mickey and Nancy captive. Eggamn tells Sonic a lie that his city in Robotropolis in the Land of Machines, is being held by a metal version of Bowser called MechaBowser, who attacked his good people with a battalion of demonic robots and sabotaged the Robot Generator by overloading it with energy, which would then malfunction and release excess electricity and destroy the five great nation within a few hours. (It is debatable whether the story was actually true, if he attacked his own city, or if the mecha actually did attack the planet on its own free will and was then taken control of by Dr. Eggman; this would explain its name being a variation of the doctor's.) Unforunately, when Eggman finishes his speech, he notices everyone has fallen asleep including Sonic, Tails, Naruto and Hinata. After he gains the trust of Sonic, Dr. Eggman gives Tails a navigational watch for his journey, and the two head for the Land of Machines along with their friends. Team Sonic enter the Land of Machines, encountering Badniks, but they soon get to the abandoned ninja village. There, they get into a long battle with MechaBowser, eventually meeting up with Shadow, Sasuke, Knuckles, Kakashi and Sai who helps them destroy the mecha. Team Sonic and Team 7 go into the core of the city, where Sonic is held in a glass container which copies his DNA. The protagonists think that the bomb that Robotnik threatened would blow up the Land of the Sky was a dud. MechaBowser appears, eventually crumbling, revealing Dr. Eggman and Ino in it. Knuckles and Daffy falsely accuses Ino of being behind his scheme, and in reply she cries a river and reveals that "the robot and the machine going haywire were all part of Eggmans's evil scheme," which Eggamn does not deny. He shows Sonic and Naruto a metal version of themself, Hyper Metal Sonic and Metal Naruto, and the four get into a fight. Metal charges at Sonic with full speed for a while, with Sonic dodging most of his attacks. However, when Sonic jumps up to avoid Metal, Metal rams into Sonic's back at max speed which knocks Sonic out. As soon as he comes to, Sonic jumps on top of a mountain and loses sight of Metal, and to Sonic's suprise, Metal appears out of nowhere and kicks Sonic's head knocking him off the mountain to the valley below. The teams go back to the Hidden Leaf village, where Tails learns that Metal Sonic and Metal Naruto are out to destroy the world by hitting the Ice Caps and blowing it up. The blue hedgehog wakes up in the land of Rice Patties, and thinks about Metal Sonic knowing everything he does, or has done. Sonic and Naruto gets to the workshop, and hears all about the Ice Cap dilemma from Lady Tsunade (much to the dismay of Lady Tsunade and Tails). Team Sonic along with Hanabi and Team Guy go to the Ice Cap, where Ino is being held captive for marriage at the North Pole. (Dr. Eggman's main goal in the movie is to destroy the world, leaving only he and Ino to marry and have children). Sonic and Naruto encounters the metal versions of themselves, and the four have a long fight to which the Metals gains the upperhand. Tails and Hanabi corrupts Metal Sonic and Metal Naruto's data with the navigation watch Eggman gave him before and copy of it, and Sonic is able to do serious damage with his Spin Dash. Metal manages to recover and attacks Sonic again but it is clear at this point that Metal is damaged too badly to win and is severely beaten down by Sonic. At the same time, however, the President's ship is destroyed. Hyper Metal Sonic and Metal Naruto saves Lady Tsunade and King Mickey and Sonic and Naruto realizes that they do have emotions, as they were programmed with Sonic and Naruto's DNA. The Metal versions gets blown into a crack and falls down into the subglacial volcano in a scene inspired by Terminator 2: Judgment Day, where Sonic tries to save him, but Metal tells him that "there is only one Sonic" and same is said from Metal Naruto and are destroyed by falling into the magma, much to Sonic's dismay. While Sonic is smarting from his injuries and mourning the loss of Metal, Eggman says that he still has Sonic and Naruto's DNA, and reveals his plans to create a superior, emotionless replica of the blue blur. A design failure of his (a robotic turtle) blows up the CD that the DNA is inside, thwarting his plans. After, Shadow hits Sonic on the head and so does Sakura to Naruto (because he forgot to get Shadow for earlier and the both of them being so reckless) and the four chase each other. The whole cast is seen following behind Sonic and Naruto before Sonic races off and the movie ends. Trivia *The Plot of the movie is similar to the Sonic OVA tht was released in 1993 *The Metal Naruto design is similar to the Dark Naruto from the Naruto manga series when Naruto tries to tame the ninetails demon *Molly Harper the Hedgehog is mention by Sonic Category:Dracoknight545 Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Romance Category:Comedy Category:Sonic Adventure film Category:Stories Category:Movies